Patent Document 1 discloses, for a decoder with a resolution conversion function, a technique for transforming interlaced images into progressive images. According to the conventional technique, the progressive images are generated using motion vectors included in a coded bit stream of the interlaced images.
According to Non-Patent Document 1, pixels of a progressive image are estimated from an interlaced image using a filter or the like, and high resolution for an image area with pixels similar to the estimated pixels can be realized.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique used in a scalable coding of coding a base moving image which is to become a base, and an expanded moving image resulting from the expansion of the base moving image. The technique is coding the pixel values of a base moving image as well as coding a difference in pixel values between an expanded moving image and the base moving image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-126749
Non-Patent Document 1: “Consideration Of A Motion-Compensated Deinterlacing Method” (Taiichiro KURITA, Yukio SUGIURA, Shingakuron (D-II), vol. J78-D-II, No. 1, pp. 40-49, January 1995)
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. 2004/73312 A1